


Vassal

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Feudalism, Gen, Vassals, link is trying his hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: Just a little feudalism thing that got stuck in my head for BOTW. Takes place directly after the champion's ceremony memory.
Series: Balancing Act [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Vassal

The chatter of the champions was still in my ears when I finally looked up into the Princess’ face. She looked tired and ready to depart for the Castle. She looked down at me and waited for me to rise to my feet. When I didn’t immediately move she tilted her head gently to the right.

I took a deep breath and placed my sword neatly at her feet. Her breath caught. Then the small dagger from my boot joined the Sacred sword. I was weaponless, naked almost, before her.

“I swear in the name of my patroness, the goddess Farore, that I will be faithful to you, my Lady.”

The champions froze in shock at my ritual words. This was certainly more than they were expecting from this little ceremony.

“I will never cause you harm and I will pay homage to you in good faith and without deceit. I will protect you from harm and work for your interests. Your allies are my allies and your enemies are my enemies. I am your vassal and you are my Lady.”

With what remained of my courage, I looked up at my Lady and prayed to the goddesses. It was unheard of to swear to a woman. I had left my letter of resignation at my commanding officer’s desk this morning so that I was free to swear this oath. The Princess, my Lady, looked stunned. The enormity of what I had done was not lost on her.

“Sir Link…” She was visibly shaken but recovered haltingly. “I accept you into my service.”

I breathed out in relief and prayed that the other champions wouldn’t notice. My Lady always noticed.

“I swear before the goddess Hylia that I will share food from my table, shelter in my home, and cloth from my back. I will protect you in the halls of power. If you offer advice, I will consider you. If you ask for aid, I will provide for you. I am your liege and you are my man.

I removed my hands from hers and remained on the ground. She offered me back the Sword first. It was a heavy weight between us, but she handled it gracefully. She kept ahold of my dagger for a few minutes to inspect it. The leather in the grip was worn and smoothed down from use. She placed her hand idly in the dents that my hands had formed over the years.

“What of your equipment was drawn from the army inventory?” My Lady asked.

“My uniform armor, bow, shield, and stallion were all property of Sixth Company, my Lady,” I spoke to the ground. The loss of my beloved war stallion stung. “I have my own armor, though this magic tunic is better than any I possess. I have bow and shield enough to protect you, good quality pieces for a country knight. Epona is mine as well.”

She hummed in thought, but I didn’t dare look up at her. She could not take back her words, of course, but my value was in my skill and not in my possessions. I was probably the poorest person she had contact with from day to day. Most knights were landed and rich. The champions were all important in their homelands. Her servants were all Countesses and Duchesses. My little manor with a dozen tenants made only enough income to keep me outfitted as a Knight.

“I will speak with the Royal Stable and ensure that Desert remains in your hands. Speak to the marshal of my household. He will draw you a shield with my crest.”

I ducked my head further at the silent order to replace my equipment with better quality. She was taking this all in stride.

“When you are finished with what I assume will be a long discussion with the marshal, please present yourself to me.”

She waited for me to look up at her before handing back my dagger, worn hilt first. Then she turned and swept off towards the Castle without another word.

“Shit, Link.” I jumped nearly out of my skin. Urbosa moved quietly for such a big woman. “She is going to tear strips off you later for this stunt. Do you like being shouted at?”

“Piss off.”


End file.
